Stored-value cards and other financial transaction cards come in many forms. A gift card, for example, is a type of stored-value card that includes pre-loaded or selectively loaded monetary value. In one example, a customer buys a gift card having a specified value for presentation as a gift for another person. In another example, a customer is offered a gift card as an incentive to make a purchase. A gift card, like other stored-value cards, can be “recharged” or “reloaded” at the direction of the bearer. The balance associated with the gift card declines as the card is used, thereby, encouraging repeat visits to the retailer or other provider issuing the card. Additionally, the card generally remains in the user's purse or wallet, serving as an advertisement or reminder to revisit the associated retailer. Stored-value cards provide a number of advantages to both the consumer and the retailer.